Ruiny Gilneas
|Ustrój polityczny = Monarchia dziedziczna |Władca = Genn Greymane |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny Mowa Rynsztokowa |Przynależność = Przymierze (większość ziem) Gilneas (pod okupacją Opuszczonych) Horda |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła (w tym Kult Zapomnianego Cienia) }} Ruiny Gilneas to nazwa dla strefy Gilneas po wydarzeniach, w których gracz może wziąć udział rozpoczynając grę Worgenem. Gracze Hordy wysyłani są tu podczas wykonywania zadań w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen. W innym wypadku gracze zastaną tą lokację prawie zupełnie opuszczoną, jedynie z kilkoma zwierzętami wędrującymi bez celu. Historia Podczas niedawnej inwazji na Gilneas, mieszkańcy od dawna zamkniętego, obdartego i przeklętego królestwa walczyli dzielnie, by odeprzeć atakujące armie Opuszczonych, lecz wielkie były ich straty, a wróg zabrał nawet życie księcia i następcy gilneańskiego tronu - Liama Greymane. Większość populacji była zmuszona do ucieczki, by szukać schronienia na ziemiach Nocnych Elfów, podczas gdy Front Wyzwolenia Gilneas pozostał, by kontynuować walkę o wolność ich ojczyzny. Region szybko został jednym z głównych frontów trwającej wojny między Przymierzem i Hordą. Front Wyzwolenia Gilneas i jego sprzymierzeńcy z 7. Legionu potykają się z armiami opuszczonych maszerujących przez zrujnowany Mur Greymane'a. W ciągu kilku bitew, które kończą się utratą wszystkich baz Opuszczonych, oprócz Frontu Opuszczonych, front Wyzwolenia kończy odcinając większość wsparcia Opuszczonych i ostatecznie wypędzając ich ze swoich ziem. Zostało to osiągnięte poprzez pomoc ich nowych sprzymierzeńców w sforze Krwawego Kła oraz wsparcie 7. Legionu w formie żołnierzy marynarki wojennej i łodzi podwodnych (którym udało się doprowadzić do zniszczenia całej floty Opuszczonych). Bez wsparcia marynarki i poprzez zamieszanie w górnych partiach Lasu Srebrzystej Sosny, Opuszczeni opuszczają Gilneas; jednak nie przed przeszmuglowaniem zwłok Vincenta Godfreya i jego popleczników. Bez Opuszczonych, Przymierze szybko, ponownie zagościło w Gilneas. Idąc za ciosem po zwycięstwie w Gilneas, Darius Crowley, lider Gilneańskiego Frontu Wyzwolenia, poprowadził finałowy atak na Las Srebrzystej Sosny, podejmując próbę odzyskania części terenów. Jednakże, Sylvanas, z pomocą Godfreya, pojmała Lornę Crowley, córkę Dariusa i wykorzystała ją jako kartę przetargową. Bez żadnej innej opcji by ocalić swe dziecko, Crowley rozkazał odwrót z Lasu w celu ocalenia Lorny od zostania nieumarłą; akt, który poważnie rozgniewał Ivara Bloodfanga. Jednak, pomimo tej porażki, w porę wykonana zdrada Sylvanas przez Vincenta Godfreya skończyła się uratowaniem przez Przymierze ich wpływów w Gilneas. Był to niezamierzony wpływ działań Godfreya, jako, że nie chciał on ratować Przymierza, (głównie Gilneańczyków, którzy tworzyli większość sił). Jego zdrada Sylvanas, która została zabita i wskrzeszona przez jej Val'kyrie, pozostawiła ją zbyt osłabioną by kontynuować atak mający na celu pogrom Przymierza w Gilneas, pozostawiając Hordę zwycięską w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen, lecz Przymierze osiągnęło zwycięstwo w Gilneas. W następstwie tych wydarzeń, Przymierze umocniło swe wpływy w Gilneas, a Bloodfang i 7. Legion przeszło do ofensywy, podczas gdy Gilneański Front Wyzwolenia pozostał z tyłu broniąc i odbudowując obszar. Z wszystkimi lądowymi bazami Opuszczonych zniszczonymi bądź przejętymi przez siły Przymierza, Opuszczeni zaczęli przypuszczać ataki od strony morza, rozpoczynając ciągnącą się bitwę na obszarze wybrzeża, podczas gdy Przymierze próbuje odeprzeć te ataki. Pomimo tych prób, główny obszar Gilneas pozostaje pod kontrolą Przymierza.. Na boku wydarzeń na wybrzeżu, sytuacja wewnątrz Ruin Gilneas była relatywnie cicha, do momentu powrotu Śmiercioskrzydłego. Ravenholdt odkrył, że Gilneańczycy zostali zinfiltrowani przez Czarne Smocze stado - jego członek występował w przebraniu pod postacią zamożnego szlachcica imieniem Hiram Creed. Używając swej krwi, Creed liczył na zepsucie Gilneańczyków w tajemnicy, próbując zrobić z nich swych pionków i stworzyć armię drakonicznie ulepszonych służących. Pod nazwą Czarnego Skowytu, grupa była widziana głównie za murami miasta Gilneas, chroniąc Creeda przed zabójcami Opuszczonych, podczas gdy oni byli bezwiednie zamieniani w jego pionki. Jego plany zostały jednak zakończone przez zabójcę pracującego dla niezepsutego Czarnego Smoka Wrathiona, który wyznaczył zadanie zabicia każdego Czarnego Smoka w Azeroth (oczywiście poza nim samym). W następstwie śmierci Creeda, nie wiadomo co stało się z Czarnym Skowytem. Nie mając pojęcia o jego planach, ani o tym, że był smokiem, grupa prawdopodobnie kontynuuje ochronę miasta Gilneas, jako, że najprawdopodobniej są dalej związani z Przymierzem. Geografia Gilneas jest półwyspem w południowej części kontynentu Lordaeron. Leży na południe od Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen. Sąsiednie regiony Uwagi Geografia Ruin jest identyczna jak instancjonowanego Gilneas po zatopieniu Duskhaven. Jednakże, inaczej niż w fazowaniu w kilku zadaniach, jest całkowicie pozbawiona NPC i innych stworzeń. Jedyne istoty w tej strefie to małe zwierzątka i bestie (włączając w to unikatowoumaszczone Wyżynne Lisy, które są, odwrotnie, nieobecne w instancjonowanym Gilneas). Nie ma tu skrzynek pocztowych; nawet skrzynki, których da się użyć w strefie startowej Gilneas są nie możliwe do użycia. Nie ma tu tras lotów (z wyjątkiem jednej, tymczasowej trasy Hordy dostępnej podczas wykonywania zadań w Lesie Srebrzystej Sosny); można się tu dostać jedynie pieszo, bądź drogą powietrzną. Przez to, dostanie się do Ruin Gilneas jest znacznie prostsze dla graczy Hordy niż Przymierza, których najbliższa trasa lotu prowadzi do dalekiego Szczytu Aerie, podczas gdy Horda posiada trasę lotu do pobliskiego Lasu Srebrzystej Sosny i Hillsbradzkiego Pogórza. Najszybszą drogą dla graczy Przymierza jest prawdopodobnie lot wierzchowcem z północnego wybrzeża Dun Morogh lub z Portu Menethil; w obu przypadkach, dystans jest ledwie wystarczająco mały by kompletnie wykorzystać pasek zmęczenia lecąc latającym wierzchowcem o szybkości 280%. Na serwerach role-playing, strefa jest często wykorzystywana jako ośrodek dla Gilneańskich postaci. Pobliski Kamień Przywołań Twierdzy Cienistego Kła może być użyty przez graczy obu frakcji jako najszybszy sposób na dostanie się do Ruin. Galeria Gilneas ss3.jpg|Miasto Gilneas Cataclysm Gilneas.jpg|Posiadłość Greymane Battle for Gilneas City old loading screen.jpg|Oficjalna grafika przedstawiająca miasto Cataclysm Gilneas - City Streets.jpg|Szare ulice miasta Linki zewnętrzne en:Ruins of Gilneas ru:Руины Гилнеаса Kategoria:Ruins of Gilneas Kategoria:Gilneas Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwa